Loads on railway cars need to be restrained from shifting under the various loads imposed by draft, buff, and rocking of the car. For particular types of loads, such as large rolls or coils of sheet material, or palletized loads, tensioning mechanisms using straps and anchors are advantageous.
To avoid the limitations with present practices of prior art the invention relates generally to the improvement in lading tie anchor systems for railway cars. Prior art is specific to a “B” hook and is limited to its own inherent arrangement. The invention combines a distinct element into an improved cargo lading tie anchor system so as to offer the user more versatility in securing cargo.
This novel “B” hook retainer is adapted to an industry “B” hook or anchor arrangement to assure that the “B” hook remains retained in the anchor aperture during transport of the cargo lading and all transport conditions.
Occasionally, during transport of the cargo lading, the cargo lading may shift due to the inherent flexibility of some lading tie strap materials and the lading tie strap will develop slack. This lading tie strap slack will result in loosening the “B” hook in its respective anchor aperture. A loose “B” hook in its respective anchor aperture could inadvertently come out of the anchor aperture when subjected to the appropriate transport conditions that would cause such an action. The “B” hook coming out of the anchor would result in the lading tie strap no longer being capable of properly securing said cargo lading. The invention assures that the “B” hook will not come out of the anchor aperture without some type of intervention by personnel as set forth herein.
The invention also provides a lading tie anchor system and method of using the same that can use various lading tie straps, bands or “B” hooks already in use and practice with various railway cars.
The “B” hook retainer is mountable onto a “B” hook, in a wall, deck or support of a vehicle so that the lading tie anchor system can be adapted to different load conditions including a different mix of lading.